mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Dragon Jr.
} |-| Premium= } |-| ClearSP= } }} The Fire Dragon Junior is a Racing Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on June 16, 1988. It was based on the Fire Dragon R/C buggy, which was originally released as body set and later as fully assembly kit with the chassis from Thunder Shot. Its R/C buggy counterpart was featured in the manga ''Radicon Boy'' as Gou Kuruma's 2nd Dragon R/C machine. The Mini 4WD car itself also made made appearance in the manga and anime series ''Dash! Yonkuro'' as Masashi Daidou's machine, and as Kazuki Yamamori's machine in the anime adaptation. It also made a cameo appearance in ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro''. General info The Fire Dragon featuring the bodyshell that is ressembling the head of the dragon. It has some key design differences from the Super Dragon Jr.; The canopy has been moved toward the front, mono-shock prop was replaced by a pair of damper props and the flame-like decals. It has the car number 17. The CoroCoro Dragon decals was also presented. Oddly, the premium variant and the 21st variant's bodyshells are compatible with AR Chassis. The original Fire Dragon and the Premium variant The original Fire Dragon and its Premium variant features the red body color, with white highlights and orange trims on it. The original Fire Dragon comes with the white middle-diameter 4-spoke Hotshot-type wheels paired with the black high-profile spike tires, while the Premium variant comes with the neon pink large-diameter 6-spoke Manta Ray-type wheels paired with the black MS-type spike tires. The original Fire Dragon has its chassis molded in black, while the Premium variant has its chassis and A parts molded in light gun metal. Unlike most VS Chassis cars, the Premium variant doesn't come with the rear roller stay and instead, it includes the plastic double rollers. 21st Century The Charatoru-exclusive 21st Century variants consists of four color models: Clear red, white, black and clear blue. It has the body decals with red base color, black highlights and orange trims. It was equipped with the red plated, large diameter 6-spoke Manta Ray-type wheels paired with the MS-type spike tires with the choice of black an white. The clear red and white models has the deep blue chassis frame with red A parts, while the black and clear blue models has the red chassis frame with black A parts. All models comes with the black, 16 mm lightweight plastic rollers. Clear Special The Clear Special variant was equipped with the clear, polycarbonate bodyshell with plastic mounting attached, meaning it can be painted in any color with spray paint (Usually the special paints for polycarbonate). It has with the film-type body decals on it. Because cutting is also required, this makes the assembly of the car harder for those not used to this. This variant was originally sold as a Stargek-exclusive kit prior to its Japan release date. It was equipped with the black, large diameter V spoke narrow wheels paired with the red, hard compound arched tires. The polycarbonated-mixed ABS chassis frame and A parts were molded in black and white respectively. Unlike the Premium variant, it comes with a pair of 16 mm lightweight plastic rollers molded in black. Depends on regions where it sold, It also includes a pair of Fujitsu Premium akaline batteries and is the 3rd limited edition Mini 4WD release to do so since the Cross-Tiger VR limited edition. About the Fire Dragon 1/10 R/C buggy Originally released as a body set for The Hornet and Thunder Shot and later as the fully assembly kit in 1989, the Fire Dragon is an entry-level R/C buggy. While it borrows the chassis from the Thunder Shot, it has one difference: the front mono-shock was replaced by the indepentent CVA dampers. All other specifications are the same as Thunder Shot. It was later re-released in 2008, 3 years after the limited re-released of Thunder Shot. Despite being a R/C buggy to the Mini 4WD counterpart, it was released a year late than its Mini 4WD sibling. In the manga In Radicon Boy, during the one of the races in the endurance survival race, Gou's Super Dragon's front nose has been cut open, rendering it unusable as it no longer able to use the Dragon Running technique due to the damage to the body. Despite Takeshi Fudou's suggestion of swap the body with the other one, Gou couldn't as without the Dragon Running technique, he will lose. Just as Gou's tension is increasing, a light was suddenly growing from inside Fudou's rucksack! It was a large box, that someone placed into Fudou's rucksack without him knowing. Opening the box, what Gou found is a body that is similar to his Super Dragon's. He then swapped the bust body with the new body. During the race, Gou is in trouble as he can't use the Dragon Running technique, but after hearing the words from Fudou he is able to use the new technique: the Fireball Driving. In Hyper Dash! Yonkuro, Mr.G released the dragon Mini 4WD cars (including the Fire Dragon Jr.) to stop Yonkuro's Emperor by ramming the car during the first course. The car, along with other dragon Mini 4WD cars, were smashed away by the newly-upgraded Rise-Emperor. Technical info Gallery Boxart FireDragonJrBoxart.png|Boxart of the original Fire Dragon Jr. FireDragonClearSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Clear Special. See also Related cars * Thunder Shot Jr. * Terra Scorcher Jr. Dragon series * Super Dragon Jr. * Thunder Dragon Jr. * Saint Dragon Jr. External link Tamiya Japan * Fire Dragon Jr. (Re-release) on Tamiya Japan * Fire Dragon Premium on Tamiya Japan * Fire Dragon Clear Special on Tamiya Japan Tamiya America * Fire Dragon Jr. on Tamiya America * Fire Dragon Premium on Tamiya America * Fire Dragon Clear Special on Tamiya America R/C Buggy that the Mini 4WD car is based on * 1/10 R/C Buggy Fire Dragon (2008) on Tamiya Japan * 1/10 R/C Buggy Fire Dragon (2008) on Tamiya America Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that modeled after RC cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro